Broken
by xVictoriaRavenx
Summary: Summary inside, This is a story I made, so hope you like it? Or not Its ok if you don't


Broken

Claimer: I own EVERYTHING!

Summary: Alice was a 14 year old girl, alive and happy. But one day her whole life was turned into that of a mere puppet. She met a boy named Jaden, who kidnapped her and turned her into a wooden puppet…

Note: Thank you for everyone who liked my other Fanfics =) that really makes me smile, I own this story and I hope you like it! If it makes you cry I am sorry, if it doesn't then that's cool :3

Broken

Alice glared at the sky, the strings attached to her arms and legs lifting slowly. She was raised into the air, she was a puppet. A broken worn down puppet. Although she did have a mind of her own, she could never break the strings that contained her. That trapped her. The boy controlling the little puppet was giggling as he toyed with the strings, he found it amusing to watch her dance and move. But she found it painful; it hurt when he jerked the strings. She wanted to cry out, to sob. But she couldn't, she didn't know how. She was just a broken puppet, not on the outside. But on the inside. Though she did have some minor cracks from when the boy had carelessly dropped her on the hard floor. Those cracks had hurt her, but she got over that pain. The only pain she could not cure was the aching she felt on the inside, she longed to cut the strings that bound her. To run away to a place where she would never be harmed again, but alas, she had no idea how to run on her own. She had not the slightest clue how to even stand properly without the boys help. She was completely useless without these strings, yet she still wanted to feel freedom. To leave the boy's domain, and to run free, to no longer have strings jerking and pulling her every move. Commanding her to do something she did not want, she did not want to be a puppet any longer.

She could faintly remember her time as a real girl. She could remember her long black hair, her beautiful red satin dress. She could also remember the boy…His name was Jaden, he was watching her. He watched her with loving eyes, longing eyes...Lustful eyes. She was only 14 at the time, he was 15. He stalked over to her and began to compliment her on her looks. She gladly thanked him, he waved goodbye to her and walked away. She started to go home after that, until someone grabbed her wrist and shoved her into the brick wall; a blindfold was tied over her eyes. Immobilizing her eyesight, she tried to struggle against the bonds that were on her wrist, the rope cutting her wrist. Then something hit her in the head, she collapsed. The next morning she awoke to darkness, her captor had not taken off her blindfold, or the rope. She tried to yell out for help, but couldn't speak. She mouthed each word, each plea for help, but yet she could not hear her own voice. She began to cry, the liquid running down her cheeks. Something warm touched her leg, she squirmed and cried more. Then a familiar voice spoke to her "don't waste your energy Alice, you will never get out." She recognized that voice from somewhere. Then she remembered…Jaden, her kidnapper was Jaden! The nice kid she met yesterday, but I guess he wasn't so nice after all. She continued to squirm, until she felt a sting on her left cheek, Jaden had just slapped her. "I said to STOP!" He hollered in anger. She tried to yell at him, but still her voice wasn't there. He laughed at her torment "try to talk all you want Alice, but it wont work. I cut out your vocal cords!" He laughed like a maniac. She couldn't believe it; he had cut her vocal cords… She could no longer speak. He lifted her onto a table and chuckled. "Don't worry Alice, I still love you. So that is why I am going to make you my new favorite toy! My own puppet." He laughed louder. He chanted a spell in a language which she didn't understand, and then she fell unconscious. When she awoke again, everything was larger then her.

That was the day she had became Jaden's new toy, his personal puppet. He loved her, so he never wanted her to leave him, and she never could. Everyday Jaden would pick her up and begin to play with her strings; it was degrading to be forced to play the role of a mere puppet. But it wasn't her choice to be one, she was attacked. Alice closed her eyes and tried to cry, if only she could. Her new body wasn't capable of tears, so she resulted in pretending to cry. It worked a little, but it wasn't like the real thing. Jaden grabbed her strings tighter and pulled her off of the ground, he closely examined her and smirked "you know Alice you look beautiful." He chuckled. She glared at him lightly. He placed her on the table and left the room, she watched as the door slammed shut behind him. She tried to move her hand, and was successful. She bent her wooden fingers slowly, then her whole arm. She latched onto the strings that controlled her and pulled, but to no avail, they didn't snap. She wasn't strong enough yet. She glanced around the room and got up on her feet, wobbling to the end of the table. "I'm actually walking!" She thought. She peered over the edge and leapt from the table, landing on her back with a loud crack. She had cracked into her wooden shell of a body; she gazed at the ceiling and got back up. The strings and board following her every step, slowing her down. That's when she heard the stomping of Jaden's feet coming toward the room. She panicked, and quickly scurried under the couch. Jaden flung open the door and hurried into the room, she watched as he stalked over to the desk she once lay on. He slammed his closed fist on the table and called her name in anger "ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU!" She cringed and back further away into the darkness. She grabbed one of the strings and bit into it, it snapped. She did the other one the same way; she was now free…Well first she had to escape. Jaden kept slamming his fist on the desk and wailing her name. She ran out from under the couch and toward the open door, Jaden spun around and shrieked "ALICE! COME BACK HONEY!" He ran after her. She dodged all the furniture and easily crawled under the tables. She had arrived at the front door, but she was snatched up by her hair. She struggled to get free of the grip, but Jaden only gripped tighter. He ripped her legs off, she tried winced and a tear slipped from her eye. He carried her back to the small room, and tossed her on the desk. Her head cracked open, her eye fell out at the impact. Jaden picked up a rusty-looking hammer and smashed down on Alice's wooden form; he was crying and laughing at the same time. She closed her other eye, and never opened it again…

OpOpOpOpOpOpOp

Hope you liked the STORY!

Reviews are welcome, but NO bad or hurtful ones please.


End file.
